<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic but Sexy by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461465">Platonic but Sexy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Hickeys, M/M, Platonic Hickeys, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short &amp; Sweet, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AKA I tried really hard to figure out how to make this G-rated and then I watched W and now we’re here)<br/>Philip and Shotaro give each other hickeys for Philip’s research.<br/>Prompt: Sexy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen-tle Giant 2020 Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platonic but Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic, Philip is 18 and Shotaro is 22.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philip had never been in a relationship before. His first relationship started when he met Shotaro and became his partner, when they transformed into W for the first time. But they never did anything very romantic.<br/>Philip was glad Shotaro was his partner. The detective was very kind and always put up with Philip’s research and experiments.<br/>One day, Philip had looked up ways to show affection to a partner, and discovered something called a hickey, or love bite. They were a sign of possession or ownership, and could be done anywhere on the body, though the neck was the most common.<br/>Philip went to his partner with this knowledge and a simple question.<br/>“Shotaro, do you know what a hickey is?”<br/>Shotaro took a moment to recover from the unexpected question, but answered that yes, he did know what hickeys are.<br/>“Partner,” Philip said carefully. “Can you give me a hickey?”<br/>“...why do you want one?” Shotaro asked first.<br/>“Because they’re a sign of possession, and you and I are each other’s only partner, so it would be appropriate to give each other hickeys. Hickeys are usually on the neck or arms, but to my understanding could be done anywhere.”<br/>“...right,” Shotaro understood his partner’s logic, though he wondered why Philip had done this lookup in the first place. “And you want one?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Shotaro knew what a hickey was, but had never really given one before. He looked at Philip’s neck, but considered how hard it would be to cover up.<br/>“Can you take off your shirt? I don’t want to do it on your neck, it’s hard to hide marks there.”<br/>Philip took off his shirt, revealing his lean chest.<br/>Shotaro had seen Philip’s chest before, so this wasn’t anything new. But he had never really had the intentions to kiss it either.<br/>“Do you want me to give you one too?” Philip asked as Shotaro hesitated.<br/>“...yeah, sure,” Shotaro took off his shirt, not wanting to admit he had never given a hickey before.<br/>Philip stared at Shotaro’s chest before moving closer. He held Shotaro’s left shoulder, picking a spot.<br/>“This is okay, right? I’ll do it right here.”<br/>“Yes,” Shotaro confirmed, not wanting to say much.<br/>Philip gently sucked on Shotaro’s shoulder for a few seconds. Philip pulled away, admiring the small mark, tracing a finger around the area.<br/>“Now you do one to me.”<br/>“Right,” Shotaro said, carefully picking a spot on Philip’s shoulder. He was careful not to bite, not wanting to hurt Philip. He sucked for a long moment before pulling away.<br/>“Thank you,” Philip smiled. “Was that sexy?”<br/>“What? Uh,” Shotaro never knew how to respond to Philip’s random questions like that. “Don’t worry about that. I liked it,” he clarified.<br/>“I liked it too,” Philip said, always happy when his research paid off.<br/>“Put your shirt back on,” Shotaro demanded, putting his own shirt back on. They had only taken them off to give hickeys, and were done now.<br/>“Right. Thank you, Partner. I love you.”<br/>“...I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>